psifandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
Energy is required for almost every psionic skill, especially for energy manipulation and construct creation. Paradigms may call energy different names but it is generally accepted that regardless of the name they function the same way. Energy, a non-physical substance, does not interact with the physical world. Through the use of psychokinesis one can cause an object to move, but beyond this it is unsure whether or not more advanced feats are possible. Determining the properties of energy There are endless energy types in existence and it is impossible to name them all. Names are given to energy like psi because it is well known and a lot of people know what it feels like. The emphasis should not be placed on the name but rather the characteristics that make up the energy. Energy, in general, can have an infinite number of traits. These can be volatility, congruity, natural density, reactivity to other energy, programmability(how well the energy retains the programming), and many more. Scanning the energy one comes across and experimenting with it will allow one to determine what traits that energy has. It can be helpful to keep a log of the energy one encounters so that they can continue experimenting with it at a later date. The energy can then even be named, but naming energy does not give any added benefits. Other classifications of energy Energy can be typologized into different categories based on their characteristics. Experimentation is the best tool to find what properties an energy you encounter has. Listed below are some commonly referenced energy names and potential properties. Please note that different types of energy can be manipulated the same as another. Last of all, remember that energy is energy; what you use really doesn't matter as long as it gets the goal you want accomplished done. Psi - What people refer to most often. This is the "generic" energy that you will find in your energy body/system. KI/Chi/Qi - Generally understood as "natural energy" or "life force". This energy behaves just like psi. No energy is "stronger" than another. What energy you prefer working with is entirely up to you. It is generally accepted that psi is the energy manipulated when energy is mentioned. Emotions and energy Emotions are connected with energy. A good example is pyrokinesis, when the user is angry or upset the fire seems to be more wild, unstable and even more dangerous. Therefore, the calmer the user the more stable the element is. We program the energy from our minds making the energy be in form of our thoughts. The energy is connected with our aura so the energy tends to be highly affected by our moods. Energy signature Energy signatures are unique identifiers that are left after one manipulates energy. They can also be detected whenever when talking to someone by analyzing their text through scanning. As stated, all energy signatures are different and are hard to explain what exactly they are. They are not something that can be seen or touched but rather felt. With experience, a person can manipulate their energy signature. This type of manipulation can be detected by experienced scanners as it is hard to remove one’s original energy signature completely from what they are doing. Scanning for an energy signature is much like scanning a construct but requires the scanner to feel and sense rather than to check for programming. It is not possible to say in words what an energy signature looks like, but rather it can be determined who the energy signature belongs to if the person is known. See Also *Psi ball *Energy Manipulation *Healing *Shielding *Constructs *Energy Alchemy *Chakras *Grounding *Qi Gong *Programming *Servitors Category:Energy Category:All Abilities